Tu ferais quoi si elle n'avait jamais existé ?
by Mirajane1
Summary: C'est toujours ce genre de question qui vous pourrie l'existence. Parce qu'on sait pas répondre à ce genre de question. Alors on se creuse la tête pour réussir à trouver une fichue réponse et tout ce qu'on trouve c'est "pourquoi m'a-t-il posé cette question ?" En ce moment, c'est ce que Grey pense. Pour l'anniversaire de Bymeha.


Hello hello !

Voici un tout petit cadeau pour l'anniversaire de **Bymeha** ! Il est fait à la va-vite et je ne suis pas tout à fait fière de la fin mais bon, j'aimais bien le contenu en général ^^

**Disclaimer :** Hiro Mashima à tous les droits !

* * *

« Dis Grey !

- Hum ?

- Tu ferais quoi si Juvia n'avait jamais existé ? »

Une pause dans le dialogue.

Si Juvia n'avait jamais existé ? Non mais c'était quoi cette question à deux balles ? Et puis, ils avaient quoi ses abrutis à lui poser des questions pareilles !

Un grognement énervé et un soupir.

« J'sais pas.

- Réfléchis-y. »

Réfléchir à ça. Ils en avaient de bonnes ces temps-ci ! A quoi bon réfléchir à l'existence de Juvia, elle existait point. Il n'avait pas le droit de se prononcer dessus, il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir la disparition d'une de ses camarades – non, il n'avait pas le droit.

Grey s'adossa sur le dossier de sa chaise et souffla. Pourquoi avoir choisit Juvia aussi ? On lui aurait dit Lucy ou Erza, il n'aurait pas hésité. Il leur aurait répondu que cette question était absurde et les aurait envoyés balader – mais pas là. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour Juvia ; et il se demandait pourquoi maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas la critiquer, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, elle ne lui était pas aussi indifférente qu'il le laissait croire.

Il se torturait l'esprit pour une fille – pour _cette_ fille en plus. Pour lui, ce n'était juste qu'une groupie de plus qui lui courrait après pour il ne savait quelles raisons. Elle n'était rien de plus – c'était ce qu'il se disait. Elle était une très bonne mage, il ne pouvait pas le nier mais c'était tout. Et puis, pourquoi lui avait-on posé cette question à lui putain ?

Elle était belle aussi, c'était certain. Il aimait beaucoup son visage : ses cheveux bleus qui lui arrivait souvent de comparer à une cascade d'eau ; sa peau pâle et ses yeux qui lui rappelaient un peu trop les siens – glacé et froid. Mais elle, elle avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas lui : une toute petite étoile dans le regard – une lumière de joie et d'espoir. Grey n'avait pas ça, ses yeux étaient gris et gelés – comme son cœur. Parce qu'au fond Grey, il n'était qu'un pauvre gosse perdu dans sa glace – qu'un pauvre gosse abandonné dans le froid.

Juvia était libre elle. Libre comme l'eau qui la composait, comme la pluie qui glissait le long du corps et des vitres, comme l'océan sans frontières et sans limites – elle était libre et pas lui. Grey était enfermée dans sa magie et ses remords, il s'était forgé une prison de glace pour emprisonner son cœur.

En y repensant, c'était lui qui avait vu pour la première fois le sourire de Juvia – un vrai sourire. C'était un peu grâce à lui qu'elle ne s'était pas noyée dans ses larmes et dans ce ciel gris et froid – comme ses yeux à lui. Il l'avait sauvé mais en même temps, l'avait liée à lui pour l'éternité – et elle s'était noyée dans son regard. C'était un peu de sa faute à Grey si elle n'était plus aussi froide et insensible ; il avait percé sa prison et elle voulait lui rendre la pareille.

Juvia avait changé aussi. Il avait toujours trouvé ça amusant, ne se doutant pas que c'était pour lui qu'elle faisait ça – que c'était pour le sauver. Il l'avait regardé et à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait ses beaux yeux, elle détournait la tête comme si elle était gênée. Mais y'avait quoi dans ses yeux pour qu'elle se détourne ? Il ne les avait jamais aimé ses yeux à lui : trop froid, trop gris, trop sombres, trop seuls – trop lui au fond. Alors il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait les mêmes yeux que lui ; il voulait qu'elle ait un regard bleu – et pas gris – un regard joyeux – et pas froid – un regard Juvia – et pas un regard Grey.

Il ne voulait pas que Juvia lui ressemble ; il voulait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui – mais pas trop parce qu'au fond, il y tenait à sa Juvia. Et si elle partait, qui s'occuperait de lui ? qui le protègerait ? – qui le sauvera ?

Parce que Juvia, même si elle le collait, elle était gentille. Elle lui faisait tout le temps plein de petits cadeaux bizarres mais qu'il trouvait attachants – au fond de lui. Elle le protégeait aussi ; elle n'hésitait pas à se sacrifier pour lui et des fois, il se trouvait con. Parce qu'à cause de ses actes elle souffrait, et il aimait pas la faire souffrir. Elle avait pleuré tellement de fois pour lui juste parce qu'il avait fait l'con – et ça, il aimait pas. Parce que s'il la consolait, il allait la faire pleurer encore plus fort – parce que c'était qu'un con au fond. Il allait lui faire mal s'il s'attachait – comme il avait fait mal aux autres. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il la trouvait plus belle lorsqu'elle souriait – parce que c'était un peu grâce à lui qu'elle souriait, au fond.

Et maintenant, il se demandait ce qu'il ferait sans Juvia. Tout ça à cause d'une pauvre question débile posée par un mage débile !

Mais en y pensant bien, il serait sans aucun doute mort à l'heure qu'il est – parce que Juvia l'avait sauvé, et pas qu'une fois. Et elle avait crié son nom et pleuré sa mort – et il aimait pas la faire pleurer. Il préférait la faire sourire – elle était jolie quand elle souriait – et il aimait son sourire. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait tout court aussi ? Il savait pas Grey, c'était trop compliqué pour lui ça.

« Alors ? Tu sais maintenant ?

- Nan. J'le saurais jamais parce que de toute façon elle existe. »

Parce qu'au fond, Grey était peut-être qu'un con mais il tenait à Juvia. Parce que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle était là et que grâce à elle, il souriait un peu plus.

* * *

**C'est la fin ! Arrive maintenant le petit texte d'anniversaire x)**

**Voilà Popo, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire... Ce n'est pas grâce à toi que j'ai commencé à écrire mais c'est grâce à toi que je continue et que je m'accroche. Tu es une fille géniale !**

**Tu arrives toujours à nous rendre le sourire. Tu nous écoutes (même si on est chiantes comme pas deux xD) et tu nous aides en cas de problèmes. Tu sais nous réconforter. Tu feelses assez souvent et on est - souvent - en train de feelser aussi. Tu nous pousses à écrire, tu es là pour nous voir progresser et on est toujours hyper heureuses de recevoir une de tes reviews. J'aimerai que cela dure pour toujours ! Tu es vraiment super !**

**Tu es pour moi, une de mes premières connaissances du net et je ne t'oublierais pas. Tu es une amie qui m'est très chère et nous sommes peut-être un peu une famille, non ?**

**Je pense que j'ai fini de raconter des bêtises X'D**

**Je te fais de gros bisous et te souhaites un très bon anniversaire !**


End file.
